never_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Fawn
Fawn is an animal fairy. Fawn is a rascally tomboy full of mirth and mischief. She’s always ready to play, and the more rough-and-tumble the game, the better. Fawn is a born prankster — she likes to play tricks on Iridessa, Beck, and Horace— and Tinker Bell loves her mischievous nature. She speaks many different animal languages, but the burp-like toad-speak is her favorite. Fawn also has a softer side to her, being one of the caretakers of Mother Dove. She is fluent in almost all animal languages and is considered one of the best of her talent. She is Buck's secret crush. Fawn is seen at the arrival of Tinker Bell, where she places the egg item if animal would have been her talent. Fawn, along with the others, tried to help Tink change her talent when she didn't want to be a tinker anymore. She tried to teach her how to aid in a baby birds' first flight, but it ended up with Tink getting attacked by a hawk. Later, she, like the other fairies, agreed that tinker was really Tink's talent, and didn't try to help her change anymore. Fawn is seen on the mainland, changing the season to fall. Later on, she attends the show at the Fairy Tale Theater and sits alongside Tinker Bell and Fairy Mary right after she had been training some skunks. The following days, Fawn spends time on preparations for the Autumn Revelry preparing her 21 Butterfly Salute. Fawn is seen celebrating alongside Iridessa, Silvermist, and Rosetta on behalf of Tinker Bell's success on providing the blue pixie dust. Fawn and her friends leave Pixie Hollow for Fairy Camp on the mainland. There, Tinker Bell is captured by a human girl named Lizzy Griffiths, and Fawn and the others venture off to rescue her. Because of the heavy rain, however, the fairies are forced to build a boat to get to Lizzy's house. While making way on the boat, Fawn notices a waterfall ahead, and warns the others to brace themselves. Luckily, Silvermist is able to rescue them. Once they finally reach the human house, Fawn and her friends are attacked by their cat. Despite being an animal fairy, Fawn is unable to immediately tame the cat under pressure. A chase pursues before Fawn is able to find catnip, eventually taming the cat. While Fawn and the others are taming the cat, Vidia is kidnapped by Lizzy's father and is taken to London for study. Fawn and the others bestow pixie dust upon Lizzy and fly to Vidia's rescue. When all is peaceful again, Fawn and the others have a picnic with Lizzy and her father, who finally understands the error of his ways. In the Pixie Hollow Games, her partner was Buck. They won the first event of the games (leap frog), but apparently lost sometime in the middle. When it is time for animals to hibernate and retrieve their winter coats, Fawn begins to cross animals over the border to the Winter Woods. One particular bunny is afraid to cross and tries to evade Fawn. The chase leads to the tinker fairies' area where Tinker Bell catches the bunny using a fishing rod-type invention. When Tinker Bell learns that Fawn crosses animals over, Tink offers to help, hoping to journey into the Winter Woods. When the two fairies arrive, however, Fawn explains that animal fairies - and all warm fairies - are not allowed to cross, they just see the animals off. Fawn then tries to wake one of the animals that began hibernating too early. While Fawn does this, Tink crosses the border. Fawn notices and reels Tink back over with the rod. Fawn then notices that the tips of Tink's wings were frozen and rushes the tinker to the healing-talent fairies. Silvermist, Vidia, Rosetta, and Iridessa meet with Fawn and Tink at the healing-talent area. Tink recovers easily after her wings were warmed, and the fairies are able to depart. It was then that Tinker Bell tells her friends that her wings began to glow when she crossed the border. None of her friends believe her, including Fawn, who did not notice. To find out more, Tink crosses the border once again. When she returns, she tells her friends that she met her long-lost sister, a winter fairy named Periwinkle. To allow Periwinkle to visit the warm regions of Pixie Hollow, Fawn assists Tink and her friends in creating a snow making machine. The next day, the fairies introduce Peri to the wonders of the warm regions, showing off their talents in the process. Fawn was able to show Periwinkle her first group of butterflies, something Peri has dreamed of for a while. Soon enough however, Peri begins to become weak because of the heat, so Tink and the others rush her back over to the Winter Woods. Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, and Queen Clarion declare that Tinker Bell and Periwinkle may never see each other again for their own safety. Some time afterwards, the snow making machine goes on the fritz and freezes a portion of Pixie Hollow. Fawn and the others destroy the machine, but the half-frozen Pixie Hollow throws off the balance of the season. Soon enough, all of Pixie Hollow becomes threatened including the Pixie Dust Tree. To save the tree, Peri and the other frost fairies use their talent to preserve the tree, thus saving fairy life. In the end, Queen Clarion and Lord Milori allow warm fairies to cross the border. Fawn is seen enjoying herself in the snow with her friends and the rascally bunny that was afraid to cross earlier. During the Four Seasons festival, Fawn and the other fairies are preparing for their act when Zarina puts all the fairies to sleep and steals the blue dust. She accompanies her friends in getting the dust back but Zarina magically swaps their talents and Fawn becomes a light fairy. She accidentally burns the back of Rosetta's hair while fooling around with her new talent. She is seen trying to sneak a baby hawk, called Hannah, into Pixie Hollow so she can help it because it is injured. Once Hannah was ready to be sent back into the forest, she asks Tink to build a large basket to carry Hannah safely. Tink is curious. She asks what the basket is for and finally Fawn tells her. They cover the basket with fresh blueberries, pretending they're taking them into the forest for hungry animals. Later, she befriends a huge and mysterious creature of fairy lore known as the NeverBeast and names it Gruff. Tink and her best friends however are not so sure about this scary addition to Pixie Hollow. When the scout fairies set out to capture the monster, Fawn must trust her heart and take a leap of faith if she hopes to rally the girls to save the NeverBeast. Fawn is seen playing fairy tag with Tinker Bell and the other fairies. She is seen when a baby raccoon was in need of help. She is one of the first fairies to get hit by a berry during the Berry Battle before lunch. She also tried to help negotiate things between the hummingbirds and chipmunks, but failed. She appears at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. Fawn (2).jpg|Fawn Fawn at Tinks arrival.JPG|Fawn bringing her talent item at Tinker Bell's arrival Fawn at Tinks arrival 2.JPG|Fawn at Tinker Bell's arrival Fawn helping baby bird fly.jpg|Fawn helping a baby bird fly Fawn changing the season.JPG|Fawn changing the season to autumn Fawn changing the season 2.JPG|Fawn guiding geese for autumn